Jealous
by cccccc6
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang kekesalan dan kecemburuan Junmyeon terhadap Yifan / KrisHo. yaoi. KrisxSuho. RnR? Chap2! [Jealous:New]
1. Chapter 1

**Jealous**

 **Wu Yifan & Kim Junmyeon**

 **KrisHo!**

 **T**

 **Romance-fluff (?)**

 **Its yaoi, ooc, cerita pasaran, bahasa campur aduk, typos, etc.**

 **Terinspirasi dari meme yang dibuat EXOL_Ai xD**

 **This is my story! Hasil kerja keras pemutaran otak! Kalau ada yang sama mungkin kita berjodoh.**

 **!Don't Like Don't Read Don't Blame!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.krisho.**

 **.**

Namja berambut blonde dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menghela nafasnya sudah dari satu jam yang lalu dirinya dicuekin oleh kekasihnya bahkan sekarang kekasih mungilnya tak mau memperlihatkan wajah imutnya dan malah memunggungi dirinya.

"Junma"

"..."

"Bab-"

"Yifan jangan bicara padaku!"

Empat kata keluar dari mulut mungil tersebut yang sedari satu jam lalu telah bungkam.

Entah yang keberapa kali Yifan atau namja berambut blonde tersebut menghela nafasnya.

"Oke.. oke Junma!"

"..."

"Katakan apa salahku dan apa yang harus kulakukan!"

Yifan menyerah. Dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kekasih mungilnya mendiamkannya, padahal saat makan malam tadi mereka masih tertawa-tawa penuh kemesraan tapi saat mereka masuk kekamar dan Yifan yang menuju kekamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar itu dan setelah dirinya keluar lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Junmyeon yang sedang membaca komik ia malah dikejutkan dengan sikap Junmyeon yang 'tidak biasa', Junmyeon malah menutup komiknya dan melepaskan tangan Yifan yang bertengger diperutnya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri dan berbalik memunggungi Yifan. Yifan yang heran dengan sikap Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh pun mencoba mempertanyakannya tapi yang ia dapat malah kebungkaman Junmyeon.

"Maksudmu apa delete-save lagi?"

Mendengar sebuah kalimat terlontar dari mulut Junmyeon telinga Yifan berdiri.

"Mwo?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu!"

Junmyeon menyalak dan Yifan diam memikirkan apa maksud perkataan Junmyeon tadi.

 _'delete-save apa maksudnya?'_

 _'Ah.. apa mungkin'_

Yifan lalu mengambil ponselnya melihat daftar riwayat aplikasi seketika dirinya langsung mengerti apa penyebab Junmyeon marah kepadanya.

 _ **Junmyeon so jealous.**_

Yifan jadi terkekeh tidak jelas mengetahui penyebab kekasih mungilnya itu marah padanya.

Junmyeon yang mendengar Yifan tertawa sendirian mengerutkan keningnya.

 _'Apa yang dia tertawakan?'_

Yifan berhenti tertawa dan ia mendekatkan dirinya ke kekasih mungilnya mencolek-colek pipi Junmyeon membuat sang empunya pipi mengerut kesal.

"Wae? Kau cemburu hm?"

"..."

"Wah.. babyku cemburu rupanya"

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Masa sih? Lalu apa namanya kalau tid-"

"Aku kesal!"

"Kesal karena cemburu"

"ISH!"

Yifan meledakan tawanya menggoda Junmyeon yang sedang dilanda api cemburu menyenangkan juga.

"Sayang"

"..."

"Junmyeon sayang"

"..."

"Manis"

Yifan mulai merayu.

"Babyku yang manis"

"..."

"Princess"

"My princess"

"Aku namja!"

"Namja yang cantik"

Blush!

Junmyeon mulai merona _duh_ siapa sih yang tidak merona kalau diucapkan kata-kata manis pada sang pemilik hati #eaa.

Yifan melirik Junmyeon yang masih -berusaha- stay cool, aigooo...

"Aku lihat seseorang saat ini sedang marah tapi kenapa ada rona merah dipipinya ya?"

"..."

"Aigooo Junma..."

"Masih marah hm?"

"Hm"

"Yakin tahan tidak berbicara denganku?"

"Hm"

"Tahan tidak melihat wajah tampanku?"

"Hm"

"Tidak merasakan pelukanku?"

"Hm"

"Ciumanku?"

"...Hm"

"Sentuhanku?"

"..."

 _Skak mat._

Yifan tersenyum miring, Junmyeon terdiam tidak menjawab lagi.

Nyatanya Junmyeon memang tidak bisa tanpa adanya Yifan.

"Sudah marahnya?"

"..."

"Masih marah ya?"

"..."

"Ciyee yang masih marah" Yifan makin semangat menggoda Junmyeon.

"Apaan sih -_- sana jauh-jauh!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan paksa kamu!" Junmyeon menyingkirkan lengan Yifan yang berada dipinggangnya.

"Kau tahu sayang kalau roti tawar yang sudah diberi selai itu tak bisa dipisahkan lagi kan?"

"..."

"Nah begitu juga dengan kita. Kau sudah menaruh selai cintamu dihatiku yang sebelumnya tawar, sayang"

Eaaa Yifan ngegombal.

"Cih murahan!"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau tidak kenapa pipimu berwarna merah?" Yifan menyeringai.

"YA! WU YIFAN!"

 **.**

 **.krisho.**

 **.**

Yifan sangat suka saat saat dimana dirinya memandangi wajah malaikatnya yang sedang tertidur pulas dipelukannya dengan lengan kirinya yang menjadi bantal untuk Junmyeon dan tubuh mereka yang menempel tanpa terhalang benang apapun.

Setelah insiden 'kecemburuan Junmyeon karena hal delete-save' Yifan berhasil memadamkan api cemburu Junmyeon bahkan dirinya malah mendapat _jackpot_.

Menikmati **'Cemilan sebelum tidur'**

Junmyeon memang terkadang seperti anak kecil, cemburu karena hal-hal kecil tapi wajar saja sih Junmyeon cemburu coba saja kalian berada diposisi Junmyeon saat sedang asik membaca komik tiba-tiba ponsel kekasih kalian berkedip-kedip dan terpampanglah dengan jelas 'nama' yang pasti akan membuat kalian menjadi 'kesal'.

 **flashback a few hours ago**

Yifan langsung berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang terdapat didalam kamar mereka sedangkan Junmyeon langsung menuju ke tempat tidur mereka, melanjutkan kembali membaca komik _Yaiba-nya_ yang sempat tertunda. Sedang asyiknya membaca dirinya dikagetkan dengan dering ponsel, Junmyeon langsung menoleh kearah nakas yang berada disamping tempat tidur dan mendapati ponsel Yifan lah yang berdering, dirinya yang punya 'penyakit ingin tahu' itu segera mengambil ponsel kekasih jangkungnya tapi seketika raut wajahnya berubah kesal saat matanya melihat _ID si pemanggil._

 _ **Seniornya atau Rivalnya untuk mendapatkan Yifan.**_

Dengan kesal Junmyeon meletakan ponsel Yifan keatas nakas kembali mengabaikan si pemanggil. Junmyeon tahu kalau Yifan waktu itu sudah menghapus kontak si pemanggil tapi kenapa sekarang Yifan malah menyimpannya lagi? Ya Junmyeon mengerti kalau pasti yang menghubungi Yifan duluan si pemanggil itu tapi gak usah disimpan juga kalik kan bikin baper -.- (?)

"Cih Yifan idiot! Pake disave lagi"

 **flashback end**

Yifan jadi geli sendiri mengingat Junmyeon yang ngambek beberapa jam yang lalu lucu sekali.

Nyatanya Junmyeon salah paham si pemanggil yang Junmyeon kira adalah rivalnya dulu ternyata itu kakak sepupu Yifan yang mempunyai nama yang sama dengan rivalnya. Yifan sendiri memang tidak pernah menceritakannya karena menurutnya itu tidak penting -_- dan betapa malunya Junmyeon yang sudah menuduh Yifan yang tidak-tidak maka berakhirlah dirinya yang mendapat hukuman dari kekasih mesumnya :3

Yifan kembali tertawa mengingat insiden tadi, sebelum dirinya mengikuti jejak kekasih mungilnya yang sudah bernaung dialam mimpi, Yifan mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya yang sampai saat ini masih membengkak karena perbuatannya tadi, makin menempelkan tubuh mereka dan menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh mereka yang tak terbalut apapun.

 _"Goodnite angel, love you"_

 **.**

 **.krisho.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

Apaan nih? Wkwkwk lagi kurker terus pengen update juga jadilah seperti ini :3

Baru aja dibuat terus langsung dipost jadi masih anget :3 maaf kalau ada typos dan tampilan kurang menarik plus gak nyambung juga plus gaje lagi :""

Btw ini kurang manis yah :3 gak ada kissing yang wow terus adegan yang juga aku cut :'3 #nyadarkoknyadar.

Tapi...

Kritik & Saran di kotak Review bolehkan kuminta? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealous: New**

 **Wu Yifan & Kim Junmyeon**

 **KrisHo!+RouRou**

 **T**

 **Romance-fluff (?)**

 **Its yaoi, ooc, cerita pasaran, gak masuk akal, bahasa campur aduk, gaje, typos, etc.**

 **KrisHo milik orang-orang yang sayang mereka (?)**

 **This story is mine! Hasil kerja keras pemutaran otak nistaku! Kalau ada kesamaan mari kita resmikan (?)**

 **!Don't Like Don't Read Don't Blame!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.krisho+rourou.**

 **.**

Namja berwajah imut itu sedang mengerut kesal dengan bibir yang dimajukan dan tangan yang bersedekap didepan dada. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau kekasih tiangnya mempunyai **'mainan baru'** dan sialnya mainan barunya itu adalah makhluk hidup.

Junmyeon akui sih mainan baru kekasihnya itu cukup imut dan menggemaskan tapi... hey! jangan berfikiran kalau Junmyeon tak menganggap dirinya imut dan menggemaskan, dia sendiri sadar kok kalau dia jauh lebih imut dan menggemaskan dari pada makhluk berbulu halus tersebut -_-

Yup, Wu Yifan sejak 9 hari yang lalu membeli sebuah anak anjing berjenis poodle yang ia nyatakan hari itu juga bernama _**Rourou**_. Rourou sendiri berjenis kelamin laki-laki, bulunya cokelat dan halus, kaki yang panjang sama seperti Yifan ya walaupun ia masih tergolong anak anjing, suka banget berguling-guling tidak jelas kalau Junmyeon sedang membaca komik maksudnya mencari perhatian Junmyeon agar mau bermain dengan dirinya saat Yifan sedang dikantor. Junmyeon sendiri yang masih punya dendam kesumat sama makhluk berbulu halus tersebut hanya diam cuek bebek saja, asal kalian tau makhluk tersebut yang sudah menyebabkan perhatian Yifan yang hanya untuknya sepenuhnya menjadi terbagi separuh ya.

Yifan bilang katanya dia membeli anak anjing untuk menemani Junmyeon kalau dirinya sedang pergi bekerja. Yifan tau kekasihnya itu pasti kebosanan setengah hidup hanya berdiam diri atau duduk membaca komik diapartment mereka sendirian, maka dari itu Yifan berinisiatif membeli anak anjing untuk Junmyeon. Well Yifan kenapa tak kau belikan Junmyeon dua buah ekor kelinci saja? -,-

Seperti sekarang ini Yifan yang sedang _offday_ (?) karena hari ini adalah hari _White Day,_ malah asik bermain atau melatih Rourou, bukannya mengajak Junmyeon pergi berkencan atau apa kek gitu (-.-)/

Junmyeon makin kesal saat dirinya melihat Yifan yang tertawa-tawa penuh bahagia saat Rourou berhasil melakukan apa yang Yifan suruh, bahkan Yifan menghadiahi Rourou dengan sebuah ciuman sayang. **Shit** , bibir Yifan hanya milik Junmyeon seorang! Dan saat Rourou yang menyerukkan wajahnya dileher Yifan manja, Junmyeon semakin panas bahkan api cemburu Junmyeon sudah berkoar-koar siap membakar apapun.

Melihat pemandangan mesra antara Yifan dengan 'kekasih' barunya, membuat dirinya jengah dan segera hijrah dari sofa white diruang tamu ke kamar mereka. Yifan yang menyadari kekasih mungilnya beranjak dari sofa, mengkerutkan dahinya heran.

"Sayang? Mau kemana?" tanya Yifan.

"Kamar" Junmyeon menjawab dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

Yifan hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf 'O H' dan langsung bermain lagi dengan Rourou membuat Junmyeon sukses melongo dengan kesal ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan pergi menuju kamar. Yifan sendiri hanya terkekeh melihat Junmyeon yang pergi kekamar dengan kadar kecemburuan mencapai level maximal.

Ya! Jangan kalian kira kalau Yifan tidak tahu kalau Junmyeon sedang dilanda api cemburu, Yifan memang sengaja membuat Junmyeon cemburu karena menurutnya Junmyeon jauh lebih menggemaskan saat sedang cemburu, membuat dirinya ingin segera memakan kekasih mungilnya dengan rakus :3

Tapi untuk sekarang ini Yifan harus menahan keinginannya dulu, ia mempunyai rencana untuk Junmyeon dihari White Day ini dan juga untuk mengakrabkan hubungan 'Mama dan Anak' itu. Yifan tau kalau hubungan 'Mama dan Anak' di 'keluarga' barunya tidaklah sesempurna keluarga-keluarga yang semestinya. (?)

"Cha~ Rourou turn around!" Yifan memerintah Rourou untuk berputar dan dengan senang hati Rourou menurutinya.

"Good" Yifan mengusap-ngusap kepala anak anjing tersebut.

"Now, hand!" Yifan menyerahkan tangannya didepan Rourou bermaksud mengajak salaman.

"Good" ucapnya ketika Rourou membalas salam tangan Yifan.

"Sit!" dengan segera makhluk berbulu halus itu langsung duduk sesuai dengan perintah Yifan.

"Good job!" Yifan memberi hadiah sebuah biskuit kecil berbentuk bulat untuk Rourou dan langsung dilahap habis oleh anak anjing itu.

"Next! Stand up!" Rourou segera berdiri saat suara Yifan memerintah.

"Good job son!" Yifan tersenyum bangga melihat anak laki-lakinya yang sangat pandai dan attractive. (?)

"Oke.. pelatihan hari ini selesai sekarang kita bersiap memulai rencana kita, jangan lupa tugasmu son!" Yifan berkata sambil dirinya membawa Rourou kedalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Junmyeon.

 **.**

 **.krisho+rourou.**

 **.**

Junmyeon yang sedang membaca komik _The Prince of Tennis_ dikejutkan dengan suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dan munculah kekasih tiangnya beserta _'Rival'_ barunya yang sedang digendong oleh kekasihnya, Junmyeon melotot ketika mengetahui Rourou dengan asik menyandarkan kepalanya didada kekasihnya itu oh jangan lupakan lidahnya yang menjulur seolah meledek Junmyeon _'Yifan is mine'_.

Kesal dengan pandangan didepannya Junmyeon melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda, berpura-pura tidak melihat moment mesra 'pasangan baru' itu.

"Sayang"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Rourou jalan-jalan ditaman, kau ingin ikut?"

 _'What? Yifan ingin mengajak makhluk berbulu itu jalan-jalan? Bukannya mengajakku?!'_

"Baby?"

"Ah.. yya?"

"Kau ingin ikut tidak?"

"Tidak"

Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

"Beneran?" Yifan meletakan Rourou diatas tempat tidur khusus anak anjing. Lihat bahkan Rourou tidur bersama mama dan papa nya :3 aku kapan? #plak.

Mengambil baju Rourou yang berbentuk karakter Minion dan memakaikannya, setelah itu memasangkan tali khusus untuk anak anjing dengan ujung tali yang berbentuk kepala Rilakkuma.

Junmyeon yang melihat Yifan amat teramat sangat memperhatikan makhluk berbulu itu hanya mendecih.

 _'Cih! Awas kau Wu Yifan awas kau!'_

"Sayang?"

"..."

"Hey say-"

"Aku tidak ikut Yifan!" jawab Junmyeon dengan menekankan masing-masing katanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau ikut" Yifan berjalan mendekati Junmyeon, mengusap rambutnya kemudian mencium kening Junmyeon.

Junmyeon hanya diam saja dengan bibir yang mengerucut. -3-

"Cha, aku pergi dulu kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungiku"

"Hm"

Dan Yifan keluar dengan Rourou yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya gusar.

 **.**

 **.krisho+rourou.**

 **.**

Sekarang sudah pukul 6:30 PM sejak Yifan berpamitan tadi.

Junmyeon sedang menonton tv sambil memakan apel, sejujurnya acara tv tidak ada yang menarik. Semua acaranya menayangkan White Day dan itu membuat Junmyeon kesal karena tak bisa merayakannya dengan kekasih tiangnya. -_-

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengunyah apel tiba-tiba pintu apartmentnya terbuka, Junmyeon beranjak guna mencari tau siapa yang membuka pintu apartmentnya _'Apa Yifan ya?'_

"Yifan?" Junmyeon memanggil tapi tak ada jawaban.

Junmyeon makin mendekati pintu. "Yifan?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Ish! Yifan! Jangan bercanda ah!"

Junmyeon sampai didepan pintu dan membuka lebar pintu yang sudah terbuka sedikit itu.

Saat dirinya telah membuka pintu ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang halus menyentuh kakinya. Junmyeon langsung mengarahkan matanya kebawah dan mendapati Rourou yang sedang duduk sambil membawa err maksudnya menggigit 3 buah bunga white rose yang dijadikan satu (?)

"Kamu?!" Junmyeon berjongkok dan memandang Rourou yang juga sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kamu kok sendirian? Yifan mana?" Junmyeon bertanya tapi tak dijawab. #yaiyalah -_-

Rourou malah bediri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya, anak anjing tersebut mengambil white rose yang ada dimulutnya lalu menyerahkan bunga tersebut dengan kedua kaki depannya kehadapan Junmyeon.

"Untukku?" Junmyeon mengambil bunga tersebut dan Rourou duduk kembali memperhatikan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon sendiri sibuk memperhatikan white rosenya lalu menyadari jika terdapat notes dibunga itu.

 _Mama i'm your son! Please love me and carry me mama! Accept this flower if you love me, I give this for you._

 _Happy White's Day, Me and Papa love you Please mama carry me!_

Junmyeon tersentuh bukan main setelah membaca pesan singkat itu, ia memandang Rourou yang masih setia duduk manis dengan pandangan memelas. Dirinya tersenyum kemudian membawa anak anjing tersebut kedalam gendongannya, mengusap kepala yang dipenuhi bulu itu lalu menciumnya.

"Thanks for the flowers, I was deeply moved"

"Now, I'm your Mama"

Setelah Junmyeon berkata seperti itu, muncul Yifan yang entah dari mana asalnya sambil membawa cake yang terdapat lilin-lilin kecil disana.

"Happy White's Day baby~"

Yifan tersenyum tampan sambil menyerahkan cake tersebut ke Junmyeon.

Junmyeon sendiri tengah menahan harunya, dirinya menurunkan Rourou dan mengambil cake yang diberikan Yifan, menutup matanya kemudian melakukan make a wish. Setelah dirinya selesai, ia memandang Yifan.

"Kau juga lakukan make a wish setelah itu kita tiup bersama lilinnya"

Yifan menuruti apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon, menutup matanya dan melakukan make a wish. Setelah itu mereka meniup lilin-lilin kecil itu bersama.

Yifan dan Junmyeon saling memandang dan melemparkan senyuman lembut satu sama lain.

Yifan mengambil alih cake yang dipegang Junmyeon, menaruhnya dimeja yang ada didekat pintu err sebenernya bukan meja sih tepatnya lemari kecil untuk sepatu gitu :3 Merangkul pinggang Junmyeon dan berucap sesuatu sebelum kedua belah bibir itu menyatu.

 _"Happy White's Day, I love you Kim Junmyeon"_

Junmyeon tersenyum tangannya ia kalungkan dileher Yifan dan membalas ciumannya, matanya terpejam menikmati semua kelembutan dan kemanisan yang menguar. Tangan kiri Yifan terangkat keatas, mengelus pipi kanan Junmyeon yang selembut sutra.

Mereka terlarut dalam sebuah ciuman romantis, tidak perduli dengan posisi mereka yang masih didepan pintu yang terbuka lebar, siapa saja yang lewat bisa melihat mereka.

Dan Rourou yang berputar-putar tidak jelas melihat moment romantis papa dan mamanya.

 **.**

 **.krisho+rourou.**

 **.**

 **-E N D-**

How? Wkwkwkwkwk

Ide ini tiba-tiba aja terlintas saat rewatch interaksi Yifan and Rourou his puppy :3 duh Junmyeon liat gak yah? xD klo liat dia cemburu gak yah? wkwkwk

Dan adakah yang nyadar kalau aku selalu buat Junmyeon demen banget baca komik? xD wkwk itu karena kegiatan kusaat ini yang lagi sukanya baca komik :3

Kenapa ku update di ff ini? Yeah karena ada readernim yang minta aku jadiin ini sebagai series setelah kupikir boleh juga haha selama ada ide melintas diotak nista ku ini wkwkwkwk~ dan juga berhubung beberapa hari yang lalu itu White Day jadi sekalian aja kumasukin wkwk :3

Dah~ segitu aja bacotan gaje ku :3 maafkan atas kekurangannya ":

akhir kata...

 **Kritik & Saran dikotak review bolehkan kuminta? ;)**

ps: dan aku akhir-akhir ini lagi sensitip banget sama **siders** (?)


End file.
